crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Devastated City
Devastated City is a Zombie Mode map sets within a large demolished landscape caused by a massive explosion. It seems to be inspired by various manga and most likely Serious Sam for certain aspects. It's currently available in the following version: *'Devastated City ' (JP, VN, NA & SEA). *'Demolition City' (China). *'Ruined City' (Russia). *'Devastation' (Brazil). Description It takes place inside a city ruin with destroyed buildings and roads formed a closed quarter at the Main Square. Soldiers must fight off zombies that spawn from the grounds and some dropping in via spacecrafts, plus some creatures that can fly around. There is only one ammo supply station at the center of the square, which soldiers can approach it from any direction. This map use the same Safe Reward with EMD Lab, but with new prizes introduced, such as Nemesis, Gloves Purple Skull, FP+ item... The Safes are separeted from EMD Lab's with their own background, and it still offers the ability to open any crates of the same colors or lower. Features *'Kick:' Soldiers are now able to kick almost every zombies except the bosses, replacing the default skill. It has limited uses, however soldiers are able to fill it back up quickly just by shooting at the zombies. *'Slide:' Soldiers can slide around the map by using the walk key, considering walking is rather useless in Zombie Mode. It also had limited uses, but it slowly refill itself if the soldier isn't currently sliding. *'Sideways Ramp:' Two ramps that will help soldiers escape certain situation simply by sliding near by the ramp. *'Supply Drops:' Now includes Destroyer's laser canon, lightweight Gatling Guns & Wide Radius Grenades. *'Forcefields:' The map is surrounded by a large forcefield which will bounce off anyone jumping on it. Events *'Wave 8:' First bonus round where Dreads will chase EMD Lab's little boy, who Soldiers must protect. The kick ability will become unlimited until the wave finishes. *'Wave 12:' Second bonus where swarms travel across the map; they can't be killed but still reward points when shot at. The slide ability will become unlimited until the wave finishes. * Wave 13: 'A cutscene occurs and Ships will start appearing dropping groups or squads of four basic Assault Troopers for each ship spawned. * '''Wave 14: '''Ripper Wheels will spawn from the tunnel at the back, they will follow a slow pattern starting from the mid to far portion of the map and slowly coming closer, once this pattern is finished they will begin targetting and charging players. Ulike the Boomers from previous maps, these will actually damage players coming contact with them. * '''Wave 15: '''Another cutscene plays showing Atlas emerging from his statue and Pollutants will spawn from 4-5 different points outside the map *'Wave 16: Third bonus, where soldiers must lure armadillos into the targets to gain of extra points. The kick ability will become unlimited until the wave finishes. *'Wave 17:' Elite Assault Troopers are introduced, they are the toughest non-boss enemies up to date which takes more than one full MG magazine to kill. Use Kick and Slide wisely to deal with them. *'Wave 20:' The map's mini-boss is none other than the Destroyer's first form from Dinner Theater. (Last Wave if on Easy option) *'Wave 22:' A large amount of Pollutants and Moles will confront players. There are only three Special Weapon drops instead of five like previous waves, and occasionally Sticky Bomb will appear instead of AP Gatling Gun or Laser Blaster. *'Wave 24:' Fourth bonus; soldiers must eliminate the Mysterious Girl once again, plus the zombies. The kick ability will become unlimited until the wave finishes. *'Wave 30:' Soldiers will now face up against the humongous lizard Atlas (on Normal / Hard Difficulty). *'Wave 31:' Boss battle against Atlas's second form, then the crazed Blaze (only in Hard Difficulty). Hard Difficulty : Main article: Blaze '' After defeating Atlas, the Special Wave'' will begin as Atlas comes back for a quick retalliation with much quicker attacks. All players stand a chance to receive Laser Canon to use in 60 seconds, and Atlas has much less HP, so he won't stand as much this time. Once it is defeated, Blaze will slowly descent from the flame clouds way up in the sky. Blaze is said to be a flaming angel. His speed match up or even surpass Nightmare's. Additional supply drop will provides soldiers with freezing rockets launchers and laser cannons, as well as trap net crossbows in order to slow him down. Defeating the boss within the Hard Difficulty's usual time attack of three minutes (both Atlas & Blaze) will grant players an additional boss defeat for their boss crate requirement. The boss crate contains a full Blaze character and weapons sets, such as CR-21, Dual Desert Eagle, Iron Mace Grenade and Boxing Gloves Blaze! Trivia *The kick and slide ability were first introduced in this map, and has been carried over to the recent ZM map Boss Arena. *This map is also the first one to allow five players to play together as previous maps only allowed four players. Therefore, the bonus also increase to x25 with five players, giving soldiers even more points. * An issue in the Russian version made it so that even with five players active in a room, it would still give x20 bonus points instead of x25, although it is said it will possibly be fixed in a future update. * Additionally, still in the Russian version, during the 16th wave, armadillos lured into the targets will give twice the usual amount of points of what was originally intended (400 per armadillo instead of 200 points). This glitch seems to appear in CF Vietnam as well. * Shortly after the release of Devastated City in CF NA, a glitch allowed players to use GM commands, and the Destroyer's Laser Cannon was seen usable in all modes (SND, TD, Sniper/Knife match, etc..). * Because of glitched AI and/or map error, kicking zombies out of the forcefield sometimes results in them getting stuck behind a wall and/or unable to come back in, making the round unfinishable. Take caution when kicking zombies and try not to drive them down to the forcefield. Gallery Devastation.jpg|Devastation. File:Atlas.jpg|Atlas Artwork. Devastated.png|Soldiers Vs. Atlas. Blaze.png|Blaze Artwork. Blaze_(2).png|Soldiers Vs. Blaze. Gameplay Category:Maps Category:Challenge Mode Category:CrossFire